Wedding Day Blues
by appypie
Summary: Molly Holly's big day seems to be down in the dumps, once she got to hear what her cousins had to say. WARNING: Sadness alert


Disclaimer: Don't own Wwf, nor The Dudley's and the Holly's

Disclaimer: Don't own Wwf, nor The Dudley's and the Holly's.

She spun around in front of the mirror and as she did she beamed with exhilaration. She halted and gazed at herself. Seeing her wavy blond hair tremble to the sides and sway down at her shoulders. Her tiara topped it off, with lots of glamorous glitter that sparkled her face. Her earrings were crystal white and made her look like a princess. Her face was decorated with light makeup, to make her look natural. Even more beautiful.

She positioned herself in a mannered way and looked down at her whitish gown that flowed downward to her ankle and neatly touched her glass slippers. She also grinned and obtained hold of her glossy silver necklace that hung around her neck.

Her mother gave it to her and to Molly it was honor to wear it. She fiddled with it and thought about the wedding then thought about Spike. How happy he made her. And then her eyes came across the ring he proposed to her. That evening was one of the happiest moments of her life and she would sure cherish this day.

"Molly?"

She turned around and saw her two cousins all dressed in dark navy blue tuxedos. They had emotional expressions on their faces and were ready to get teary eyed. They drooped their head low.

"Crash, Bob, you came." She said in bewilderment. Bob lifted up his head first, gradually and his eyes began to water. "Molly, we love you dearly…and everyone else dose in the family…." He began.

"What he's trying to say is..." Cut in Crash. "Is that seeing you getting married, is one of the saddest moments in are life's." Molly gave her cousins questionable looks and them shook her head. 

"Guy's I thought you would be happy for me. I mean I'm getting married." She went over to them and embraced them. "Why are you two so sad for? If it's about our families reunion…"

"No, it's not that." Said Bob, in a cracking tone. He took his finger and wiped a tear that settled on his cheek. "Oh, Moll, we wish we could tell you!" He hugged Molly, who patted his back. She hated to see her cousins like this. She wanted them to be excited not burden with pain. She pulled away. "You know what, you guys can tell me anything."

Crash glanced at Bob, who glanced back. They both gulped. Crash sat on Molly's bed and Bob, peeked out the window at the backyard, which was beaming with guests and families. The cathedral was at the end and was ornamented with pink and white roses. Bob turned away and then took a deep breath. "It's about Spike."

"What about him?"

"He's not what he seems."

"Huh?"

Bob walked over to Crash and nudged him, to say the rest. 

"Spike is a bad person."

"Crash, Bob, I don't know what you're trying to do, but Spike is not a bad person. Is this one of your lectures again? I can marry who I want." She spoke calmly, but a hint of anger was in her voice.

"Molly, just listen." Said Crash. "30 minutes ago…"

"Ah, it looks like little brother over here, is getting married." Said D-von putting a hand on Spikes shoulder and gave a tight squeeze on it. "We dishonor you as a brother but we are happy for you. You got yourself a girl."

"But a girl we hate, but still something." Put in Buh-buh Ray. D-von and Buh-buh toasted to the remark and continued to toy with Spike.

"Spike we never knew you had that much taste. For getting the girl, but you have little taste of getting a girl who is a flat out bimbo." Said Buh-buh.

"Yeah, ma and pa almost had a heart attack because of your dumb decision. How smart was that." They both laughed. Spike rolled his eyes.

"I did'nt invite you to my wedding, just so you can make funny remarks on me and Molly. I invited both of you because you're my family. It wouldn't be right if I uninvited you."

"Sure Spike, we believe you." Laughed Buh-buh.

**"Me and Crash watched them over by the refreshment tables and decided to help Spike out. Not because we liked him, because those brothers of his called you a bimbo"**

** **

****"Hey, I hope you did'nt mean what you said." Said Bob pointing at Buh-buh. "Molly is no bimbo." Crash nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah we'll kick your butts." D-von and Buh-buh exchanged glances and laughed.

"Kick our butts good one." Spike sighed and turned to the Holly cousins. "Have you seen Molly anywhere?"

"Don't you know it's not right to see the bride before the wedding." Started in Crash in a feisty tone before Bob slapped him on the head.

"We were just about to see her." Just then a girl tapped Spikes shoulder and he turned around facing Terri. Her hair was in a French roll and her blue aqua skirt was right below her knees. She gave a ginger smile. "Hey, Spike."

"Oh, hi Terri." Terri looked to her side trying to get Perry to say hi, but he wasn't there. She clapped a hand on her head and groaned. "Not again."

"What?" Near by, a crowd of guests circled around Perry and Moppy as he entertained them. "Moppy is pretty because of her spaghetti hair." Said Perry in a clueless tone rubbing his head on the stringy cloth. "Your welcome."

Terri ran over to him and dragged him by the ear. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." said Spike cracking a smile. 

"I think you need to get your boyfriend checked. He got serious problems." Said buh-buh pointing to his head. Terri slightly laughed and then spoke, "Oh, I wish he would come to his senses. Besides I still kinda like him." Spike nodded.

"Spike that's the reason me and Perry came to your wedding. I was trying to get Perry to realize that a mop and man, don't exist. Weird isn't it?"

"Uh-huh." Said Spike.

"And, Spike I really need someone to confide in, right now. I mean I'm so lonely these days." Perry began saying I love you to the mop. "Who loves moppy? I love moppy! Moppy loves Perry and Perry loves you!" The Holly's and the Dudley's snickered. Terri grew embarrassed. "See what I mean."

"Hey, Terri you can confide with me." Said Bob giving her a charming smile. Crash jumped in front of his cousin. "No me! He's too stupid to talk to." 

"Hey!!." Said Bob shoving Crash to the ground. "You're the stupid one."

"Your all stupid." Put in D-von.

Terri stepped closer to Spike and said. "Oh, Spike would you help me out?"

"Um, can we do it later? The reception is about to start in like 20 minutes." Said Spike.

"Please Spike…" said Terri. "I need someone to talk to."

**"Well Spike gave in and they both headed farther back and came toward a big tree. You know the one we used to play on when you and me were kids." Continued Bob. "We happened to stumble upon the scene."**

** **

"Okay, tell me." Said Spike. "I might be able to help you out." A soft breeze rustled through and made Terri's hair blow across her face. 

"It's chilly out here." 

"I know. Well?"

"Well me and Perry, we are so distant and every time I see him with that damn mop, he gets me so mad! What should I do?" She leaned closer to Spike and traced circles around his Tuxedo pleasantly. "Oh, spike what should I do?" She made sure she was close to him as she could get. Sending chills down his spine. Spike looked around and nervously pulled back, but she got closer. She let leg wrap slightly around his leg and let her two arms hold onto his neck.

"Terri, I can't. I'm getting married. Whats your problem." said Spike.

"My, problem is, that I need someone to love."

"Why me?"

"Because Spike, you're the only one for me. You are no man like any other. You respect girls like me. How could you like the happy, dorky Molly Holly?" At that Spike pushed Terri away and gave Terri a demeaning look. "No one says that about my girl. Especially not some two timing twit like you!" Spike was ready to walk away, when Terri took his arm and forcefully turned him around and she planted a hard kiss on his lips. Smearing red lipstick on him. He gawked at her. "You…"

"Spike, I want you now." Terri gave no chances and jumped on him and they both toppled to the ground. She got on top of him and began to kiss him and tried to force her tongue into his mouth, but she got her way and when she thought Spike would throw her off, he did'nt! He actually kissed back.

Terri was enjoying it, but not two people who were watching from the back door of the house. They had a look of pain on their faces. Their cousin's future husband was cheating on her. 

** **

****"And well that's what happened." Said Bob quietly and covered his face his hands. He did'nt want to see the look of hurt on Molly's face. Crash stared down at his dress shoes. He felt so bad right at that moment.

Molly who was planted in her seat firmly had a look of disappear and her eyes were watery and as she moved an inch, a sea of tears wringed out and rolled down her cheeks. She sniffled a bit and then she placed her head into her palms. She softly sobbed and as she bended, her tiara fell off. 

The once so happy Molly Holly was not so happy anymore. Bob reached out to touch Moll, but she stood up slowly, still crying away. She let her hands expose her face. Bob couldn't bare to see her like this.

"I thought he loved me." She quivered out. She sniffed some air again. "How can I believe this?"

"Just look at those lipstick marks on Spikes face," said Crash and sadly hung his head down again. "I'm sorry cousin."

"My wedding day is ruined." Said Molly, the tears dripped off her cheeks and wetted up the border of her gown. She pulled off the pink flower that was pinned to her dress. "And I thought Spike was different." She threw the flower down and stamped on it. "I thought he really loved me! He's no different. He's like the rest of them. Dogs! Scum!" Bob winced at the remark. "Molly…"

"Oh, Bob, Crash. You two were there for me, even when I broke up from you. And here I'm punishing you two with my pain, my sorrow."

"Molly, it's not like that…" said Bob, trying to take her into his arms. Molly wiped her face. Her eyes were red and her face was tear stained. "I loved Spike Dudley with all my heart. I thought he loved me. He was my first love. And well, its over." Molly lowered eyes and in a deathly way retreated out her bedroom. She stopped at the doorway and looked back at her cousins, with s dull look of sadness. She stared down at her tiara. "Hand me that please." She spoke softly. Bob picked it up and walked over to her. He handed it to her. She forced a smile on her face and then threw it hard toward the ground smashing it. Then pulled off her ring and threw it down too. She turned away and headed out, without saying a word.

**The End**

** **

Notes: Sorry for me being mean, but there is no sequel whats so ever. I hope it wasn't too sad. The fact is, Spike cheated on her and there is no more he and Molly. Please Review!

** **

****


End file.
